Trois Couples, Trois Histoires
by Miyoka
Summary: Une petite idée que j'ai, Se sera un recueil avec mes trois couples de Kuroko préférer.
1. Résumer

Salut, j'ai décider de faire un espèce de recueil ou il y aura 3 two-shot avec 3 couples différents, le premier chapitre sera un Kasamatsu X Kise, ensuite mais je ne sait pas dans quel ordre, il y aura un Takao X Midorima et un Furihata X Akashi, il y aura peu être des scène de Yaoi alors voilà vous êtes au courant. ^^


	2. Prologue Kise X Kasamatsu

Kise Ryouta était dans une période de sa vie pleine de problèmes, c'était un mannequin connu et idolâtrer par toute les jeunes filles du pays, il était également un ex-membre de la génération miracle, et maintenant il était l'as du lycée Kaijo et le dosar numéro 7 de l'équipe, pour le moment me diriez vous Kise ne sembler pas en phase difficile, seulement voilà Kise fessait un complexe sur son capitaine et sur son corps. En effet Kise rêver de poser ces mains sur se corps musclé, d'embrasser ses lèvres tentatrices, de parcourir se corps, de jouer avec les perles de plaisir du torse de son capitaine, de l'entendre murmurer son prénom, de l'entendre hurlait de plaisir, de sentir son souffle saccader dans son oreille, de sentir cette peau sous ces doigts... . Bref, vous l'aurait compris Kise rêver de faire l'amour sauvagement a son capitaine Kasamatsu Yukio, seulement voilà le problème de Kise, il ne voulait pas faire souffrir son chère et tendre Kasamatsuchi, il voulait d'abord être sur de ces propres sentiments face a son capitaine, Ryouta comprit qu'il était attirais par les hommes quand il se surpris au collège a mater son ami et coéquipier Aomine, a se moment il se dit que c'était passager mais non, Kise était en kiff sur Aomine, arriver au lycée le jeune mannequin se dit que sa tendance passerait, mais malheureusement pour lui non car peut de temps après son inscription au club de basket il se surpris a mater son capitaine, il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait plus aucun sentiments pour Aomine mais que toute ces pensées était vers Kasamatsu, en réfléchissant a tout sa Kise soupira en enlevant son T-shirt de sport, la pratique de basket était fini et lui et ces camarades se changèrent, Kise n'avait pas bien jouer et cela c'était vu il avait d'ailleurs eu droit a une remontrance de son coach et de la part de l'objet de ces fantasmes, Kasamatsu Yukio, Kise était déprimer et dépêcha de se changer et parti rapidement chez lui.

La nuit porte conseil a se qu'on dit mais la se n'était pas vrai ! Kise se réveilla encore une fois en sueur, et avec une désagréable sensation dons son bas ventre, il soupira et parti prendre une douche froide pour se calmé un peu, il n'arriva pas a trouver le sommeil suite a cela, il n'arrêta pas de tourner dans son lit, il décida qu'il devait mettre un terme a tout sa et réuni le peu de courage qu'il avait pour s'avouer a son sempai.

La nuit passa et Kise était près il avait décider de se déclarer après la pratique de basket, il était près a parti de chez lui, il était en avance pour une fois et il ouvrit la porte quand quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit, … … , c'était le week-end.

Kise se maudis intérieurement d'êtres si bête, il devait trouver un autre moyen car il ne tiendrait pas a se rythme si sa continuer il serait capable de violer son Sempai en le voyant.

Oui vraiment la nuit porte conseil, mais pas pour Kise !


	3. Chapitre 1 : Kise X Kasamatsu

Kise Ryouta voyant que son attirance envers son senpaï ne fessait que de grandir, que ces rêve devenait de plus en plus érotique, qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal a se contrôler face a **son** Kasamatsu, décida de se déclarer a son capitaine, cependant, c'était le week-end et ils n'avait pas pratique, il réfléchis donc a un moyen de s'avouer a Yukio le jour même, de façon a se qu'il puisse dormir enfin tranquillement sans se réveiller en pleins milieu de la nuit et une sensation non pas désagréable mais plutôt gênante dans son bas-ventre. Kise se dirigea vers la télé et l'alluma, peu être trouverait-il une idée pour s'avouer a Yukiocchi, il regarda les images passer sans grand intérêt, quand soudain, une PUB lui donna une idée, il s'agissait d 'une PUB pour un parc d'attraction qui venait d'ouvrir, Kise sauta sur son téléphone, dans l'idée d'inviter son fantasme a y aller avec lui, il tapa le numéro de Yukio qu'il connaissait par cœur et attendit que l'autre lui réponde, pendant l'attente le cœur de Kise se mit a battre violemment dans sa poitrine, il avait peur que Kasamatsu ne lui refuse la sortie, plus le « Tut Tut » retentissait plus Kise paniquer, et finalement il entendit une voix légèrement sommeillait lui répondre :

« - Oui ? Kise qu'est ce que tu veut ? Il est 7H00 du Mat' !

Oui Kise avait oublier que c'était le week-end et donc oui il était 7 h du mat', Kise se traita mentalement d'idiot et lui répondit l'air enjouer :

Ah désoler Kasamatsu-senpaï mais je voulait te demander si tu voulait venir avec moi au nouveau parc d'attraction aujourd'hui, il viens d'ouvrir !

Hum... Kise put entendre Kasamatsu bailler et ne pu s'empêcher de l'imaginer faire et de le trouver mignon, Pourquoi pas, fini par répondre Kasamatsu, J'accepte !

Ah Super ! Bon alors dans se cas on se retrouve a 13 h devant le Maji burger et on y va ensemble !

Très bien ! A cette aprème Kise, Fit Kasamatsu en raccrochant

Kise se mit a sourir comme un imbécile heureux, ce qu'il était, il se leva du canapé ou il c'était vautrait et courut dans sa chambre pour choisir des vêtements approprié.

La matinée passa lentement du point de vu de Kise, il tourner en rond dans son appartement, il avait déjà appelait Kuroko une dizaine de fois, et finalement c'est Kagami qui l'envoya sur les roses, il avait même, pour passer le temps envoyer un message a Midorima, qui lui avait juste répondu «Meur !», il regardait une nouvelle fois la télévision, quand son ventre lui hurla qu'il avait faim, il se leva en souriant et alla se préparer a manger et se remit devant la télévision pour manger.

Une fois avoir manger, Kise se changea et attendit l'heure, cependant ne pouvant pas attendre il se précipita a l'endroit du rendez-vous et attendit avec impatience son capitaine, il ne lâcha pas du regard l'heure sur son portable.

Quand Kasamatsu arriva, il trouva le blond le sourire au lèvre, les yeux rivé sur son téléphone, cette vue le fit sourire, il trouva le blond mignon a se moment, les yeux luisant de bonheur, après un moment le brun se demanda se qui pouvait le rendre heureux.

Il s'avança vers le blond et lui fit :

« - Salut Kise ! Que t'arrive t-il ?

Kise releva la tête et son sourire grandit en le voyant, Kasamatsu eu un léger mouvement de recule, il déglutie mais se reprit vite et s'avança vers lui, et Kise lui sauta dessus il en profita pour respirer un maximum son odeur et pour toucher la peau douce de son senpaï.

Kasamatsu senti les mains de son kohaï sur son corps, il senti ces joues prendre feu et poussa gentiment le blond et lui dit sans le regarder :

Bon on y va Kise !

\- Oui Sempaï ! Suis moi ! »

Kise attrapa la main de Kasamatsu et le tira pour l'amenait au parc.

Kasamatsu se laissa guider par le blond, sa main toujours dans celle de son ami sans que cela ne le gène, aucun des deux n'avait remarquer qu'ils se tenait toujours la main.

Arriver au parc Kise lâcha la main de Yukio et alla payer leur entrées, le brun senti la chaleur de la main du blond le quitter, il aurait voulut la garder encore mais son orgueil l'en empêcher.

Kise revint avec un magnifique sourire et se pressa de se retrouver près de lui, il l'entraîna a l'intérieur du parc près a tout pour se déclarer a lui, il avait déjà une idée de comment et d'où il le ferait et il avait hâte

_Il avait décider de se déclarer le soir même, au plus haut de la grande roue ou il avait décider de menait son sempaï, ils regarderaient les feux d'artifices que le parc avait prévus pour la soirée d'inauguration, et la il se lèverait doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, et toujours avec cette même douceur mais avec courage, il s'approcherait, caressera la joue de son amour, cette peau qu'il devine douce, et il approcherait sa bouche de celle de Yukio tout en plongeant son regard brun dans celui bleu-gris de sa moitié. Il le verrait alors rougir et ( il l'espère ) fermer les yeux, il le sentirait lui demander de faire rencontrer sa langue a la sienne, il sentirait son souffle chaud contre sa peau, une fois le baiser rompu il pourrait lui dire fièrement « Yukio Je t'aime ! », avant de couvrir son cou de baiser et également le marquer. _

A cette pensée Kise dégluti, il jeta un œil a son compagnon qui regarder autour de lui avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, a cette vu le cœur du blond se serra, il avait envie de le serrer dans ces bras, la maintenant, il ferma les yeux et soupira... non il n'allait pas craquer maintenant... pas comme sa... Et le plus important... Pas ICI la devant tout le monde, car il savait que le brun le tuerait pour sa et il ne voulait surtout pas l'énerver se jour la, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, il ouvrit les yeux et constata que le brun le regarder intensément, ces joue prirent une légère tente rouge et il réussi a demander gêner :

Que se passe t-il Kasamatsu-chi ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils

C'est plutôt a moi de te demander sa ! Commença t-il, un cou t'es joyeux la seconde d'après tu soupire et tu semble perdu dans tes penser ! Je suis sur que tu ne ma même pas entendut !

Ah... ! Sa va ne t'inquiète pas j'étais perdu dans mes penser c'est tout, et du cou non je ne t'ai pas entendu que voulait tu ? Il lui fit un magnifique sourire

Que veut tu faire en premier ? Lui répondis le brun avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix

Euh..., Il ne savait même pas lui même alors, il regarda autour de lui rapidement et discrétement et hurla et pointant du doigt un manège, SA !

Et il se mit a courir vers le dit manège, qui s'avérer être d'immense montagne russe, Kasamatsu soupira et le regarda, il souri tendrement et le rejoignis. Kise le regarda et eu le souffle couper face au sourire de son sempaï, il pensa soudain que :

« La journée va être très très longue ! »


	4. Chapitre 2 : Kise X Kasamatsu ( Fin )

Kasamatsu et Kise firent le tour du parc, et à cause du blond, Kasamatsu du faire tout les manèges au moins 2 fois, Kise lui attendait avec impatience le soir, ils passèrent devant un manège et le brun s'immobilisa, il n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir fait, le blond s'arrêta aussi et regarda son aîné :

Que se passe t-il Sempaï ?

Bah... On ne la pas fait celui là non ?

Kasamatsu montra du doigt le manège, Kise pâlit

Euh... Je ne suis pas si sûr Kasamatsu euh... Si on aller manger un morceau Sempaï ? Fit Kise en se dirigeant a l'opposer du manége

Non Kise je veut y aller ! Et tout de suite !

Kasamatsu attrapa la main de Kise est se dirigea d'un pas décider vers le manège qui terrifier Kise, se manège était en faite une maison hantée, et Kise en avait horreur, chose que Kasamatsu ne savait pas.

En entrant dans le manège, ils n'y avait qu'eux deux dans le manège, Kise se cramponna au bras de Kasamatsu, il se mit a tremblais, Yukio regarda Kise surpris et lui demanda :

Que t'arrive t-il Kise ?

Euh... C'est que j'ai horreur des trucs comme sa !

Le brun soupira et lui caressa les cheveux, le blond fonder littéralement en sentant la main de son sempaï sur son crane, ils suivirent le chemin, quand soudain une momie sauta sur Kise, se dernier attrapa le cou de Kasamatsu, les larmes aux yeux et se mit a hurler :

AHHHHHH ! JE SUIS TROP JEUNE POUR MOURIR, OH MON DIEU KASAMATSU JE T'AIME !

Hein ?!

Kasamatsu regarda Kise surpris, Kise lui réalisa se qu'il venait de dire et s'enfuit de la maison en laissant le brun seul qui n'avait pas fait le moindre geste pour le retenir, Kise se senti mal, si son sempai n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement pour le retenir cela signifier qu'il ne l'aimer pas.

Kise courra dans le parc et s'arrêta pour s'asseoir sur le bord d'une fontaine, il se pris la tête dans les mains et commença a sangloter.

L'information arriva au cerveau de Kasamatsu, il cligna les yeux et chercha Kise qui avait disparut, il sorti a son tour du manège, et chercha des yeux Kise, il ne le trouva pas, il marcha un peu en regardant de tout les coter. La panique commença a le prendre peu a peu, soudain dans son champ de vision passa une tête blonde, il courra vers elle, arriver devant le garçon qu'il reconnut comme étant Kise, sa respiration était haletante a cause de sa course mais aussi a cause de sa panique, il attrapa Kise par les épaules, l'emmena dans un endroit ou il n'y avait personne, le colla au mur et le regarda dans les yeux

Euh... Sempaï que se passe t-il ?

Kasamatsu soupira et il posa brusquement ces lèvres sur celle de Kise. Le blond loucha sur le visage du brun, qui venait de fermer les yeux, les joues rouge et le corps tremblant un peu, au moment ou Kasamatsu voulut se reculer, Kise passa ces bras autour de la taille du plus petit et le colla a lui pour reprendre possession de ces lèvres qu'il désirer temps.

Les deux garçons quittèrent le parc, l'un rouge de gène et l'autre avec un immense sourire et une énorme bosse sur la tête, les deux allèrent chez Kise, quand Kasamatsu entra dans l'appartement du blond il se retrouva plaquer contre la porte les lèvres du mannequin sur les siennes, et sa langue fessant une valse avec la sienne, des mains chaude sur son torse musclé, le blond caresser le torse de son amour sensuellement.

Kise pût réaliser son fantasme voire même plus, il trouva son sempaï adorable pendant qu'il lui fessait l'amour, et lui murmura dans l'oreille pendant que Kasamatsu cherchait de l'air

Sempaï je t'aime, tu est magnifique!

Kasamatsu lui répondit temps bien que mal

Je... Han... Ha... Je t'ai... Hummm... Je t'aime Kiss... Ha ha... Kise !

Kise lui souria et l'embrassa amoureusement.


	5. Prologue Akashi X Furihata

Pour toi Emy-nee voici le prologue du Akashi X Furihata

Les parents de Furihata sont divorcés depuis 1ans, Kouki vivait jusqu'à maintenant chez sa mère, mais elle du partir à l'étranger pour le travail, Furihata du coup parti vivre avec son père, un homme peu fréquentable. Ils purent vivres ensemble que peut de temps car le père de Kouki, Keitaro Furihata, eu d'énorme problème d'argents avec des personnes louches, Keitaro trouva un moyen simple de se faire de l'argent facilement sans se salir et pour cela il avait tout se qu'il lui fallait : Son fils.


	6. Chapitre 3 : Akashi X Furihata

Quand Kouki se réveilla, il nue pas besoin de voir la chambre dans laquelle il était pour savoir que ce n'était pas la sienne.

Cela faisait un mois que cela duré, un mois que sa mère était parti

e a l'étranger pour son travail, un mois que son père était revenu et un mois qu'il passer la nuit avec des hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un homme brun, plutôt grand, vêtu de façon classe avec une chemise légèrement ouverte laissant nettement voir que l'homme était musclé, Kouki détailla l'homme, comme tout les matins depuis un mois, il n'arriver pas a voir exactement comment il était car Kouki était toujours sous les couverture est que seul le haut de sa tête dépasser, et la chambre était plonger dans le noir, pour cause les volets étaient fermer.

L'homme s'avança vers Kouki, qui ne bougea pas légèrement paralyser par la peur, Kouki ferma les yeux au fur et a mesure que les pas se rapprocher de lui, il fut pris de tremblement. En voyant la couette bouger l'homme sourie méchamment.

Il s'assit a coter de Kouki, à son contact le jeune homme sursauta violemment se qui le fit se relevait sur ces coudes, Kouki se mit a fixé un point invisible sur le mur dans face, l'homme sourie et lui tapota la tête de façon qui se voulait tendre mais que Kouki trouvait répugnante, l'homme lui dit en riant :

« - Alors fiston bien dormi ? Chouette nuit non ? »

A ces mots, son « fiston » pâlit, il ne voulait plus s'en souvenir de ces nuits depuis un mois, peut de temps après les mots de son père Kouki senti son envie de vomir matinal arrivait, pendant que son fils avait les larmes aux yeux, l'homme attrapa une enveloppe sur la table de chevet, tout en se levant il la rangea dans sa poche et avant de partir dit à Kouki sans même lui jetait un regard :

« - Dépêche-toi ! Tu vas être en retard au lycée ! »

Puis il parti laissant Kouki seul dans cette chambre froide qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur.

Après l'épisode du matin même, Kouki se trouvait maintenant en classe les yeux dans le vide, il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir et cela le détruisez a petit, ces camarades du club de basket se fessait du souci, Kouki avait arrêter le basket sur ordre de son père, bien sur il n'avait donner aucune explication que se soit a Riko ou bien a Hyuga, il avait juste était les voir la tête basse et leurs avait dit :

« - Je quitte le club ! »

avant de s'enfuir les larmes aux yeux, lui il voulait continuer a jouer avec eux, il devait jouer avec Seirin contre Tôo pour la revanche de Aomine, contre Kaijô pour celle de Kise, contre Shutoku pour celle de Midorima, contre Yosen pour la revanche de Murasakibara et Himuro et surtout ils devaient reprendre leur revanche sur Rakuzan et surtout sur Akashi.

En repensent a tout cela Kouki soupira, croisa ces bras sur la table et enfoui sa tête dedans. Depuis leur match contre Akashi, Furihata avait du mal a se sortir le capitaine de Rakuzan de la tête, il soupira une nouvelle fois et laissa petit à petit la fatigue le prendre et il fini par s'endormir.

Cependant il se fit vite rattraper par la réalité quand le professeur tapa sur son bureau, se qui le réveilla en sursaut, il bredouilla des excuses et le professeur reprit sont cours normalement.

La journée passa trop rapidement au goût de Kouki, sont calvaire aller reprendre dès qu'il rentrerait chez lui, Kouki se referma un peu plus sur lui même a cette pensée, un peu plus et il ne pourrait plus retrouver la lumière.

Kouki passa comme a son habitude devant le gymnase ou se passer l'entraînement de basket, il s'arrêta est entendit le crissement des chaussures sur le parquet et le sifflet de Riko, il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée, et parti vers chez lui, car pour lui sa journée n'était pas fini, non pas encore.

Arrivait chez lui, il posa son sac dans sa chambre et alla dans la cuisine ou son père était assis et manger en regardant la télévision, quand l'homme aperçut son fils du coin de l'œil il lui dit :

« - Se soir tu vas jouer au apprenti majordome chez les Akashi !

Hein ? Fit Kouki il n'y croie pas, les Akashi s'abonner a se genre de chose

T'es sourd ou quoi ? Lui demanda son père avec un ton dur qui fit tremblait de peur le jeune homme, Se soir tu vas jouer au apprenti majordome chez les Akashi ! Prépare toi on va bientôt y aller ! »

Sur cette ordre qui n'attendait pas de réponse Kouki, alla se laver et se changea rapidement, une fois qu'il fut prêt, ils montèrent tout deux en voiture pour se rendre a la gare, en chemin Kouki regardait le ciel songeur et inquiet, il aller devoir servir de majordome a la famille du capitaine de Rakuzan, il était sur de paniquer si il voyait le fils des Akashi plus ils approchaient plus il stresser.

Finalement ils arrivèrent a la gare et montèrent dans le train direction Kyoko pour tout le week end.


	7. Chapitre 4 : Akashi X Furihata ( Fin )

_Finalement ils arrivèrent a la gare et montèrent dans le train direction Kyoko pour tout le week end._

Le jeune Furihata ue le souffle coupé en voyant la demeure de la famille Akashi, il détailla des yeux la silhouette du manoir qui se trouver face a lui, pendant se temps son père se présenter a l'interphone, après quelque minutes les grandes grilles s'ouvrirent, et les deux Furihata entrèrent.

Des serviteurs les accueillirent et les conduisirent dans un salon et leurs demandèrent d'attendre leur maïtre.

Furihata père, sans gène se permit de tripoté tout les objets de la pièces, son fils lui ne bouger pas trop crispé pour pouvoir faire le moindre geste, l'adulte se moqua de son fils puis lui dit entre deux rire :

« - Ta intérêt a assurer ! »

Kouki fit oui de la tête et la baissa, il avait honte de son « travail », il avait honte du langage de son père, il avait honte de ces actions, en bref il avait honte de lui.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit enfin sur un homme, grand et que l'on deviner musclai, aux cheveux rouge, un regard or qui soumettait n'importe qui a la puissance de leur porteur, Kouki dégluti en le voyant et se renfonça dans son siège, son père se mit a sourire, se sourire que Kouki détester tant, se sourire qu'il utiliser seulement pour ces affaires.

Les deux hommes s'assirent près du seul adolescent présent de la pièce, Kouki ne les écouter pas une seule fois, ayant pris l'habitude de ses entrevus avec ces « future clients », il portait son attention sur ces mains qu'il voyer tremblait sans pouvoir s 'arrêter.

Il prêta d'attention aux adultes seulement au moment ou le maître de la maison Akashi fit signe a l'un de ces serviteur de emmenait Kouki, la ou il devait allait, autrement dit son « lieu de travail ».

Kouki suivi l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui sans lui prêter plus d'attention, il n'aurait pas pu le décrire si on lui avait demander.

Soudain l'homme s'arrêta et se retourna, Kouki pu voir un sourire sur les lèvres de cet homme, un sourire chaleureux, l'homme lui dit d'une voix douce :

« - Et voilà ! Bon courage ! »

Il ouvrit la porte, et fit entrer Kouki a l'intérieur et referma la porte, il entendit l'homme lui murmurer :

« - Sa va bien se passer ! »

Kouki n'en fut pas si sur quand il vit assit sur le lit, le majestueux Akashi Seijuro, qui lisait il semblerait un livre, Kouki se douter qu'il l'avait déjà entendu entrer alors il demanda :

« - A... Euh... Akashi... Akashi-san... Sama ? Euh... Je...

Mais il fut couper par Akashi :

Ne t'inquiète pas Furihata Kouki, je ne compte rien te faire, détend toi !, Il ferme son livre et le posa a coter de lui ensuite il montra a Kouki de s'assoir près de lui, Kouki dégluti mais s'exécuta, Si tu et la c'est que Tetsuya ma demander de l'aide, apparemment tu agirai bizarrement et cela inquiéterait énormément ton équipe, mais je pense avoir comprit se qui se passait !, Akashi se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre il regarda le ciel et repris, Ecoute moi bien Furihata Kouki, il se retourna vers le brun tremblant, Désormais tu M'appartient ! Tu est Mien !

Akashi s'approcha de Kouki et lui attrapa le menton, Furihata ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses yeux si particulier, Or et Rouge, les mots de Akashi se firent assimilé par le corps de Furihata qui rougi :

Quoi ?! Par... Pardon mais je ne comprend pas !

Akashi soupira, posa une main sur sa joue et posa brutalement ces lèvres sur celles de Kouki, celui-ci arrêta de respirait, Akashi arrêta le baiser et serra Kouki dans ces bras et lui murmura :

C'est fini maintenant Kouki ! Il ne t'arrivera plus rien ! J'ai demander a Tetsuya de veiller sur toi, quand il ma dit que tu avait quitter le club de basket, j'ai trouver cela bizarre, j'ai fait des recherches, je t'ai suivre, je sait tout Kouki, mais c'est fini ! »

A ses mots Kouki se mit a tremblait encore plus encore, il se mit a pleurait et serra le corps chaud d'Akashi contre lui, il pleura sans bruit, Akashi lui caressa les cheveux et le berça gentiment.

Kouki réussi a se calmer, Akashi le tenait toujours fermement contre lui, les yeux fermer il respirer l'odeur de Kouki, le brun n'osa pas bouger mais il osa demander :

« - A... Akashi-san... Mon père... Aïe !

Kouki senti les doigts de Akashi s'enfoncer dans ces cotes

Cet homme n'est plus ton père, il n'est plus rien pour toi !, Kouki tenta de pousser Akashi en vain, ce geste ne fit que raffermir sa prise sur son corps tremblant, il ne te fera plus rien, il n'existe plus ! »

Akashi lâcha Kouki, et lui caressa les cheveux, lui sourit et l'embrassa amoureusement, Kouki ferma les yeux et pleura, encore, mais cette fois de joie, Akashi l'avait surveiller pour son bien et cela le rendis extrêmement heureux.

Son père avait disparut, Kouki pu retourner dans son club de basket au grand soulagement de toute l'équipe, sa mère fut de retour au Japon plus tôt que prévus et Akashi était possessif et lui envoyer des millions de messages.

Furihata était heureux de sortir enfin avec Akashi !


	8. Prologue Midorima X Takao

Midorima est bizarre et Takao la bien remarquer, mais personne a part lui ne la remarquer, de plus Takao semble être devenu invisible aux yeux de tous, il ne comprend pas se qui se passe, ces sentiment pour Midorima change, Takao décide de suivre Midorima pour découvrir se qui lui arrive, se qu'il va découvrir va changer sa vie.


	9. Chapitre 5 : Midorima X Takao

Takao regarder le dos de l'adolescent devant lui, il était emmitouflé sous un gros blouson avec une écharpe et des gants, son nez était rouge, pour cause il neiger étant en hiver c'était tout a fait normal, Takao donc regarder l'autre partir sans lui vers le lycée, Takao senti quelque chose de geler se poser sur son nez, il leva son regard vers le ciel et s'aperçut enfin qu'il neiger, il soupira ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit et se mit a courir vers l'autre adolescent en hurlant :

« - Eh Shin-chan attend moi ! »

En effet Midorima était parti vers le lycée sans attendre Takao, de plus il ne l'attendait même pas, et cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois que cela se produisez, de plus depuis 2 semaines Midorima l'ignorait carrément, au début Takao était révolter mais maintenant il penser que Midorima lui cacher quelque chose de relativement grave.

Takao réussi a rattraper Midorima et se mit a coter de lui, mais comme depuis 1 semaine il ne dit rien avant il lui lancer des « Alors Shin-chan tu ma oublier ! » ou des « Shin-chan t'es méchant ! » mais il avait vite comprit que Midorima n'allait pas lui répondre, qu'il faisait comme si il n'exister pas, et cela fit soupirer le jeune faucon, il avait décrypter tout les faits et gestes de l'ace de Shutoku, il avait d'ailleurs remarquer que Shin-chan avait un regard triste et fatiguer, et pire le shooter semblait détruit, anéanti.

Ils arrivèrent en classe, Takao lança en hurlant :

« - SALUT TOUS LE MONDE ! »

Mais personnes ne lui répondit, ils semblait juste dévisager Midorima, pas de façons mauvaise mais plutôt de façons compatissante, Takao eu un pincement au cœur mais il se repris vite, depuis 2 semaines c'était comme sa.

La journée se passa dans le calme et le silence pour Takao, lui qui avait horreur du silence, maintenant la solitude était sa seule amie.

La cloche sonna la fin des cours et le début de l'entraînement de basket, Takao soupira une fois de plus, il se leva sans aucune envie, se qui était anormale pour lui, il remarqua que Midorima parti sans l'attendre ni même lui jeter un regard _«_ _Encore, mais qu'est qu'il se passe ? » _pensa Takao qui commençait a être au bout, il se dirigea vers le gymnase et s'aperçut que les autres avait déjà commençait l'entraînement, _sans lui_, il soupira et alla se changer, il revint et s'échauffa rapidement et tenta de s'entraîner avec les autres, mais aucuns de ces camarades ne lui fit une passe, ou quoi que se soit d'autre, de toute façons cela faisait 2 semaines que cela durer.

Une fois l'entraînement fini, Takao prit le chemin de chez lui, mais évidement avant d'aller chez lui il raccompagna Midorima chez lui, plus part habitude qu'autre chose, la neige avait recouvert la ville d'un manteau blanc, Takao commença alors a chanter :

_« - Dans la nuit règne le silence_

_Enveloppant les villages _

_D'une neige cachant les visages_

_Sur les bras et mains que j'ai tendu_

_Les flocons de neige qui tombaient en tournant ont disparu_

_Que de temps perdu_

_La neige tombe toujours sans un bruit_

_Telle la lumière de ton sourire_

_Quand tu la réunis_

_Dis à quoi ressemble ma voix ?_

_Mais même si je répondais, plus jamais ma réponse tu ne l'entendras... … » (1)._

Takao s'arrêta de chanter quand il vit que Midorima c'était arrêter, en effet Midorima regarder l'eau du fleuve du pont ou il se trouver, il regarder l'eau mélancoliquement puis doucement il murmura :

« - Takao... Pourquoi ?... Pardon... »

Takao écarquilla les yeux il ne comprenait plus rien, déjà qu'il ne comprenait pas grand chose a la situation dans laquelle il se trouver, alors la il se retrouver incapable de réfléchir, Shin-chan s'excuser ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui demander t-il pardon ?, et pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit dans les yeux ?

Ses paroles furent un dé-clique pour le faucon, se soir il suivrait Midorima pour savoir se qu'il se passait, il sentait au fond de lui que Midorima était la clé de cette situation, Midorima détenait sûrement la réponse a tous sa !


	10. Chapitre 6 : Midorima X Takao ( fin )

A sa grande surprise Midorima, ne pris pas le chemin de chez lui, Takao le suivit discrètement, il se rendit vite compte que Midorima se diriger vers une vielle usine désaffecter _« Mais qu'est ce que … ? » _Takaocontinua a le suivre jusqu'à l'intérieur et se qu'il y découvrit le terrifia et le statufia.

L'endroit ressembler a un laboratoire et Midorima semblait en être le scientifique _\- fou -, _les murs et le sol étaient blanc, d'un blanc immaculé, des bureau était disposer un peu partout, et dessus une montage de papier, a certain endroit des papier joncher même le sol, _« - Mais quel est cet endroit, en tout cas le désordre et assez bizarre, Midorima qui est si soigneux d'habitude ! » _cette penser fit sourire Takao, c'était vrai lui qui connaissait si bienMidorima le voir dans un endroit désordonner le faisait rire.

Une fois calmer il regarda les papiers sur les bureaux tout en gardant a l'œil Midorima qui c'était assis a un bureau et semblait travailler, il écrivait et raturer se qu'il venait d'écrire, le faucon se concentra sur les feuilles, mais il ne comprit absolument rien a se qu'il lisait, tout les papiers semblait avoir était écrit dans une langue inconnu.

Takao décida de s'approcher de Midorima, donc sans bruit il se rapprocha de lui et regarda par dessus son épaule, le même charabia que sur les autres papier, il entendit Midorima soupirer et il le vit de reculer trop vite, Takao poussa un petit cri, mais la chaise de Midorima ne le heurta pas, mais passa a travers lui, Takao ne pu bouger, il se mit a tremblait _« Mais... Quoi... ? » _ il ne comprenait rien.

Soudain Takao se rendit compte qu'il ne se rappelait rien à part ces 2 semaines, sa mémoire ne commençait il y a deux semaines, cependant son cœur semblait se souvenir de ces sentiments pour Midorima, Takao posa une main sur son cœur, mais son cœur ne battait pas, il ne battait plus, Takao comprit qu'il était mort, mais comment ?

Il remarqua alors que Midorima se diriger vers un ascenseur qu'il venait juste de remarquer, il se précipita vers lui et réussi a pénétrer a l'intérieur juste avant que les portes ne se referme.

Alors qu'ils descendaient, Takao repensa aux deux semaines qu'ils venait de vivres a être ignorer, a côtoyer la solitude, mais si il était mort alors tout s'expliquer, c'était même logique.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur une pièce sombre, Takao n'y voyer pas a 5 cm, il fut étonner de voir Midorima s'enfoncer sans aucune hésitation dans le noir ambiant, Takao le suivit comme il pu, au bout d'un moment Takao vu une lumière oranger, il remarqua que c'était a cet endroit que Midorima se dirigea, en regardant plus en détaille la lumière, Takao se rendit compte qu'il s'agisait en faite d'un conteneur transparente, et a l'intérieur Takao vu quelque chose a l'intérieur, il fronça les sourcilles et réussi a distinguer des formes.

Midorima posa sa main sur le verre, et Takao s'approcha curieux de se que Midorima pouvait bien regarder ainsi, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un corps a l'intérieur, en y regardant de plus près Takao reconnu son propre corps, il se figea sur place, a ces coter Midorima posa son front sur le verre froid :

« - Tu vas revivre Takao, Je t'en fait la promesse ! »

Takao tourna la tête vers le vert et vit une larme sur ces joues, Takao ne put empêcher a ces larmes de collait, il n'en revenait pas Midorima tenter de le ramener a la vie, a se moment Takao comprit enfin les sentiments de Midorima a son égard, Takao posa doucement sa main sur celle de Midorima et dit d'une voix douce :

« - Idiot ! Shin-chan est un idiot ! Tu sait... C'est idiot je m'en doute car tu ne peut pas m'entendre, mais même si je suis loin de toi, je sais qu'un jour on se reverra ! Comme un phénix qui devient cendres mon cœur ne sera jamais à prendre car il... Shin-chan il est déjà a toi ! Tu sait je me dit que Dieu est cruel car il ma pris tout ce qui pouvait faire mon bonheur... Tu sait Shin-chan mes souvenirs se sont effacés mais mon cœur se souvient lui, il se souvient de tout se que l'on a vécu ensemble, des mots qu'on avait l'un pour l'autre ! Mais notre histoire n'est pas terminée, elle ne fait qu'à peine commencer et tous ces moment avec toi Shin-chan, sont pour moi le plus beau des trésors... Fait moi confiance Shin-chan on se reverra... Mais s'il te plaît ne te tue pas à la tache pour moi, fait moi confiance, je t'attendrait Shin-chan ! Alors s'il te plait, Shin-chan ! Laisse moi mourir ! »

Takao fit sa phrase en pleure, sa lui faisait mal de dire cela mais il devait libérer Midorima de cette tache qu'il c'était lui même donnait. Takao enleva sa main, il baissa la tête, il ne remarqua pas Midorima qui le regarder, celui-ci approcha sa main de la chevelure noir du plus petit et fut surpris de pouvoir la toucher, alors sans hésitation Midorima pris Takao, surpris, déboussoler et n'y comprenant rien, dans ces bras et le serra contre lui ayant peur qu'il ne s'envole :

« - Takao ! Je ne peut pas Takao, je ne peut pas vivre sans toi ! Je... Je ne suis rien sans toi !

Midorima pleurait sans aucune retenu, Takao se repris et serra le vert, il lui frotta le dos de façon a le réconforter, et lui dit :

« - Mais si Shin-chan tu le peut, je crois en toi après tout tu et notre ace, tu est **Mon** Shin-chan, tu peut tout faire ! Et puis tu sait je voulait te dire Shin-chan : Je t'aime !

Midorima le serra encore plus fort contre lui, puis il se recula, posa ces mains sur les joues de Takao et s'approcha, puis a quelque centimètre des lèvres de son ombre Shin-chan lui souffla :

« - Moi aussi Kazunari, Je t'aime !, je vais donc vivre pour toi même si cela m'est difficile, et on se retrouvera dans l'au-delà ! »

Puis il posa ces lèvres sur celle de Takao, une fois le baiser fini, Takao fut entourer par un halo blanc, et il commença a disparaître, Midorima le regarda disparaître en pleurant, Takao lui, lui fit un énorme sourire et lui :

« - C'est une promesse Shin-chan ! »

Puis il disparu pour toujours avec un immense sourire, se sourire qui lui correspondait, laissant derrière lui Midorima en pleur, mais qui allait vivre pour eux deux, après tout ils s'en était fait la promesse !


	11. Petit mot de l'auteure

Et voilà Mon recueil et enfin terminer, désoler pour le temps que j'ai mit pour l'écrire mais j'ai eu, comment dire ?... Une panne d'inspiration ?... Ou une flemme pas possible ?... Bref ! J'espère que mes petites histoires vous on plus, désoler pour l'univers un peu noir de certaine mais bon ! Si vous avait aimer nécessiter pas a me le faire savoir et si vous n'avait pas aimer aussi d'ailleurs !


End file.
